tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune Tide Adventuring Company
The Fortune Tide Adventuring company is a guild of adventurers headquartered in the city of Rite. It’s headquarters also is a cover for the secret order known as the Volition. It has a rotating board of many available adventures for hire in various positions. __TOC__ Members 'Couloaf Hibbleson' A Sunfish Merfolk. After a small bit of trouble he caused he got in trouble with the navy and got arrested, despite that he is still listed on the job board for the guild. He is a recently graduated artificer wizard who can be hired as a ship’s arcanist. 'Rahleev' A komodo dragon lizardfolk. His common is broken, but he manages to get across his meanings. He does not speak too highly to his fixing things, but they’ll work for as long as needed. He is skilled and taking things apart and making clothing or armor out of slain prey. He charges 500 gold a week for his services as a shipwright. 'Frank Motion' A a large purple skinned half-orc. He runs a local crepe restaurant in Rite and is available for the position of ship’s cook. 350 gold a week is his rate for the use of his culinary skills. 'Doc Ramsfang' 'Shar “Kowolski” Vi’Xinars' A red scaled dragonborn. He’s a bit gruff and referred to as a rough person. He tries to be more friendly with potential employers or clients. 'Miss Gentle' A merfolk who is often referred to as a war criminal by many of the other guild members. She however often puts off a pleasant aurora. She is for hire in the position of arcanist. 'Soup Kitchen' A warforged built by the navy for battle who eventually developed a want to cook things. He has the ability to incorporate objects into his body. It is not well known how well his food was enjoyed by past crews. His charges 250 Gold a week for his services as a ship’s cook. 'Magic “Bill” Wilhelm' A Hooded Crested Water Duck Aarakorca who is an accomplished magic user. He has written several books on magical plains and summoning. He is available for a ship’s helmsman or arcanist, though he speaks higher of his skills at magic than manning the helm of a ship. He charges 350 gold a week for helmsman position and 450 a week for as an arcanist. 'Mr. Large' A massive bugbear who wears a straw, his face is often obstructed. He grew up as a slave on a ship and learned early on to be quiet in order to steal what he needed for his family. He can read and understand common, but only speaks goblin. He often writes or draws down what he wishes to say on a small notepad. He available to run a ship’s cannons at the cost of 300 gold a week. 'Vars Mitilis' A Gnome doctor who admits to being a bit of a con artist. He used to be part of a pair who did pulled cons on people using their medical knowledge, but he wasn’t the muscle of the group. He also was more gifted with making people looking different than patching them up. His rate is 450 a week. 'Freeda Gazomar' A Shadar-kai elf death cleric that worships Vexkor. She has religious symbols carved into her all over her body with a fine blade. She uses pain to heal her people. After taking part in a religious ritual she no longer feels pain. She is available for a ship’s medic at the cost of 500 gold a week. 'Jillian Harvest' A cheery eladrin elf. She can use her attunement with nature to mend and fix wooden objects. Is available for the position of shipwright. 'Charlotte Jilees' A sea elf who grew up in a port town worshipping the sun god. From a young age she heard a voice during the night and was sent to a convent. When she discovered she this connection was to the god of knowledge and was hearing his voice in the night she eventually left wishing for adventure. She is available for a ship’s navigator for 300 gold a week.